bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
hi all--dude 18:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) hi.--dude 18:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that thing you sent me. I appreciate it. Editing I can be able to edit anything I know in the BIONICLE Universe. If you need anything edited, just leave me any messages. Awesome I have to admit, you are an awesome admin. (Admin means administrator incase you didnt know) I'll see if I can find something to edit right away. (I haven't got a name for the wiki but call me Geluwarrior) Question On the biological information part of each character, is there an edit there, because in the Gahlok Va section, someone put in "Pronounciation: Gah-Kock Vah" instead of Gah-Lock Vah. Okay dude I thought that the public could use it but there must have been a spelling error. Okay I get it now. Never knew anything about codes. By the way, you can keep sending me messages. But don't on Saturday. That's my break day. Hey Mata Nui It's me again, Geluwarrior. Just remember, you can leave me any messages for editing the wiki and no edits tomorrow. Geluwarrior Back It's just me, Geluwarrior. I had to come up to my own house. As I said last time, leave messages and tomorrow, day off. Geluwarrior A bit of editing finished for you Hey Mata Nui. I finished editing the Iruini, Pouks and Bomonga page. And by the way, I read the profile. What time is it in Sweden? Because I'm from Scotland in the UK and I wanted to ask. I can be able to chat to you tomorrow. But no editing. Geluwarrior P.S. Sorry the repeats about day off tomorrow. You didn't answer the others. I can do a bit of editing I haave done a bit of editing. It's the Electricity Shield Set Info. Mata Nui, is there an edit part anywhere for Malum, because he appears in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. It's the part when Click goes underground and tells the other Scarabax (or bug things) that the Skrall and Bone Hunters are attacking and Click makes all the Scarabax into a monster figure and it's looks like Malum and actually is Malum. Because the claws of the Monster's is actually Malum's. The same with the head. It is actually Malum. Geluwarrior By the way I have a low battery on my laptop so I have to go. Geluwarrior the story on bionicle.com has its last up date ya its last update was added today its called destiny. --dude 15:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) o ok --dude 16:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Back Hey Mata Nui. Is it okay if you let me sign up into the wiki? I tried last time and it didn't work. And I can do a lot of editing today. Geluwarrior Okay Thanks dude. I can only this Saturday and the Saturday after 2 weeks. Geluwarrior Can't sign up somehow I tried to make an account and it won't let me make one. It keeps saying, "Unable to create account" or something like that. I'm not blaming you, I was just wondering why that isn't working. Geluwarrior Okay I'll try again I'll try at 22:10pm today. Geluwarrior It won't work I tried just there and there is something wrong. Geluwarrior Hova? Someone has created two articles called Toa Hova and Hova nui. I belive that's a fan fiction thing, but I'm not sure if it's not a 2010 thing. User:Botar22 (I forgot to sign in) Hey Mata Nui I tried again and it didn't work. I'll try just now. Geluwarrior I'll try that I don't really care for the user name I wanted. I'll put in Bohrokfan48 Geluwarrior P.S. If I get the account, you can call me Bohrokfan Nope I tried and it keeps saying, "Unable to create registration" Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan Right I tried about 4 times (make that 5) and it kept saying that thing it says when it doesn't work. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan What did they say What did they say? I tried again and still nothing. What do you think is wrong? Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan Okay I'll do some editing just now. By the way, I, unfortunately don't know anything to edit that's from the comics. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan It's me again Sorry that I couldn't reply. I had to go up to my own house. Was there anything they could do? Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan Okay I'll find some editing I can do. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan P.S. I have made up another one of my own names. You can call me Geluwarrior, Bohrokfan or ReidakTracer. Pirakafreak Hey, MN. Have you seen editing PF lately? He doesn't seem to have edited on DC wiki since August... When are my forums going to become this wiki's official forums?[[User:Andrew1219|'Andrew']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]: [[w:c:extremebionicles|'BSCW']] B'crat and [[w:c:bionicle|'TBW']] Sysop { }{[[w:c:extremebionicles:Columbus|'My Awsome MOC']]} mask of undeath U know all those masks that might be deleted? is it because they're noncanon? if so, where did the information comefrom then? --Dudewaldo4 03:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui, did they say anything Did you get a reply from the wikia? Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/RediakTracer It still won't work and it isn't that issue I tried again and it came up as the last seven times. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer P.S. I put in ReidakTracer. It's okay I don't really need an account. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer unregistered contributer vandal! A unregistered contributer vandalized my userpage! Please block him! Go on user:bara magna and go on my home and see how he did things to my userpage!--Bara Magna 14:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Something you may need to know... An unregistered user has been putting dirty summarys on pages... ...I WATCH THOSE PAGES! --Hf.gal 16:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It couldn't have been me I may be an unregistered contributor but I only come here to edit and look at the wiki things that are wrong (edit wise if you know what I mean). By the way Mata Nui, can you edit the thing for Tehutti? On the BSO1 Wikia, it shows you a picture of him on Mata Nui wearing a black Kakama. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer P.S. Sorry I couldn't send you messages Yeah That's what I meant. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer Mata Nui See the Tehutti thing I found? Well I could be able to tell you some stuff that's on the BS01 Wikia. I'll seek, you edit (or I'll edit. I dont really know) Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer P.S. I can do loads of editing on Saturday. Doesn't work Hey, I copied the thing you put on my talkpage and did what you said, but it doesn't work, maybe you made a mistake, or I did, I don't know, nice new signature by the way.Eeneend 16:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Kopeke Info Mata Nui, there is another picture of a Matoran but it is for my favourite Matoran, Kopeke. It shows you him with white Matatu and white hands. By the way, the reason I'm telling you stuff that's on the BS01 is to make this Wiki the same awesomeness level as BS01, but this Wiki is brilliant and awesome. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer D'oh! I just checked to and you're right. By the way, see the BS01 admin Swert? Are you friends with him? Or is it Wikia vs Wikia rivals? Because I was looking through and it said at the home page, "Erebus is in charge until Swert returns". Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer Member here too? I didn't know that. But I will try to help this wiki as the same as BS01 (not that much though). Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer Building Instructions Links Mata Nui, can you make any building instructions links like Swert has on BS01? Then maybe this wiki will become a bit better. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer A bit of trouble I just had a look at the Skrall set info and somebody has went on and added 2010 that isn't allowed. I'm going to get rid of it. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer I know It's just that this wasn't in a spoiler tag, it was shown out for anyone to see. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer Ok OK Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer Klakk In the Status Info of Klakk you put deceaced instead of deceased. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer Thanks No problem (well... it used to be). Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer Hahli (2003 Pic) On the Hahli page, there is no picture of the set of 2003. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer P.S. I'll fix it this time. Hahli (2003 Pic) On the Hahli page, there is no picture of the set of 2003. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer P.S. I'll fix it this time. Hahli (2003 Pic) On the Hahli page, there is no picture of the set of 2003. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer P.S. I'll fix it this time. Whoops! I accidentally sent 3 of those messages. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer P.S. I have got another name. Kopekelover. Twist Sorry Mata Nui for not doing any editing yesterday. I didn't have enough me-time. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover Username Do you have a new username? When I sent you that last message, it said Kazi22 instead of Mata Nui. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover Checked I checked the administrator page and Kazi22 is soemone else. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover Back Hey Mata Nui. I'm back. I have done some editing on the Creeps from the Deep animation. Is there anything else I can edit? Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover Thanks Hi, thanks for getting rid of that wierd blue box on Rahkshi of Heat Vision. You wouldn't mind telling me how to do that, would you?Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshiiiii!!! 17:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC)User:Yoshisland Thanks.Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshiiiii!!! 17:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC)User:Yoshisland Question Hello. I don't think we've met. I'm the administrator of Custom Bionicles Wiki, and I would like to ask you if I could use the pic of Takua with a Santa Claus hat on for our wiki's Christmas logo. Sincerely-ish, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] No thank you, I already Photoshopped it. Thanks, though! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I already finished my version, actually, but your version's bigger. I'll use it. Thanks! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Matoran and protodermis What would happen if a matoran was transformed by energized protodermis, what would he become???? Back (Once again) I'm back again Mata Nui. I've added a few external links to the site for building instructions, I've edited Creeps from the Deep and the Matau section. I will be editing the Roodaka page. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover P.S. I can't do any editing tomorrow because Christmas is tomorrow. I will try to see if I can do some editing when I come home. Kopaka and Roodaka Info finished I've managed to edit Kopaka and Roodaka and I'm going to edit the Vahki section (if there is one there). Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover P.S. If I don't reply to anymore messages, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Toa Kaita Article HI, it actually is possible to have a female Toa Kaita. Merge: A Toa of Psionics, A Toa of Water, andf a female Toa of Light/Shadow.Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshiiiii!!! 17:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC)User:Yoshisland Psionics Hey, have you ever heard of the Element Psionics? Its a recently created page by a user who has only done 21 edits. The info on the page looks very customized, but it still could be real.Eeneend 09:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC)